<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Do This by Reverent_Moonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698221">Do Not Do This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight'>Reverent_Moonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, miko. Do not do this.” He was begging. He never begged - for anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Do This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft crunch of leaves echoed in the forest with every step she took. Her kimono fluttering and catching the bits of light from the canopy above her making some of the patterns appear iridescent. She had told Sango and Kaede she needed a moment. Pre-wedding jitters. For the most part that was true. Their knowing grins had nearly made her flinch, but they simply laughed it off and bid her to be careful. And to mind her hair. </p><p>In an hour or so the romantic story book life she had come back for was about to reach its peak. Her friends and newfound family around her while she married the hanyo she had been in love with for years. The one she had come back for. </p><p>He had been wonderful since the moment she had arrived. Plying her with the love and affection she had dreamed of having. They went for walks, they talked about themselves, he opened up about his past, he started helping her train, he loved and saw her for who she was, and everything was what it should be. Until...</p><p>The slight flaring of an aura let her know he was near. Tingles shot up her spine and as much as she tried to fight it, her core clinched as a warmth started pooling in her belly. A new warmth hit her back just as a gentle breeze caressed her overheating body. </p><p>She whispered so low she couldn’t even hear herself, “Why are you here?”</p><p>“This one was invited to attend the festivities.”</p><p>Fangs grazed the side of her throat. She fought the moan the was trying to work its way up. Fought her body’s reaction to him and his nearness. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have been. You have no reason to be here.”</p><p>His breath tickled her ear as he chuckled. She became keenly aware that he knew what he was doing, how she reacted to his... <em>attentions</em>, and all without even putting a hand on her. </p><p>“You are incorrect, Kagome. This one is also hunting.”</p><p>His tongue dipped out and slid across the shell of her ear. A gasp caught in her throat as fluid started gathering between her legs. <em>Kami, he was going to kill her. Wreck her.</em></p><p>“H - hunting?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>His lips latched on her to neck and she stepped forward to to turn around and face him. His golden eyes were tinged red and blazed with the fire that was radiating between them as he stared down at her. Magenta markings had turned jagged, and even she could see his chest rising and falling with the panting breaths he was exuding. He looked <em>wild</em>. </p><p>“What are you hunting?” Her voice came out husky and deep. Lust swimming in the tones along with something... else. </p><p>His tongue darted out to wet his lip and she followed the movement. Honed in on the wetness she wanted lick for herself. </p><p>“There is a little bird in these parts of the forest. It is rare, beautiful, yet fierce. I thought to have it for myself.”</p><p>She swallowed hard. She knew what he was asking. </p><p>“If I recall, someone else caught the bird you speak of,” she looked down so she couldn’t see his reaction. He had asked before, and she had responded much of the same. </p><p>She needed to leave. Needed to get back to the village. Being around him, seeing him... it was to much for her heart to take. She needed to focus on her future. The one that did not involve him. </p><p>Head still down she made her way past him, hesitating just as her sleeve brushed his own, “I’m sorry.” It was so quiet, but it expressed everything. Her regret. Sadness. Longing. <em>Love</em>.</p><p>She made it all of two steps before a clawed hand reached out and spun her back. His hands traveled up to latch on to her upper arms, and she instinctively reached up to grasp his forearms. </p><p>His eyes, eyes that were normally so guarded held so much devastation and near panic. </p><p>“Please, miko. <em>Do not do this</em>.”</p><p>She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. He was <em>begging</em>. He never begged - for anything. </p><p>“Sesshoumaru - .“</p><p>His forehead dipped down and pressed into hers. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>. Whatever you desire to have, this one will find it. Whatever you desire to hear, this one will say it. If you wish me to give up my lands, my title, say the word and it is done. But please. Do not do this.” </p><p>His breathing was now gasps. His hot breath mingling with her own. </p><p>Her voice came out whispered once more as she looked at his chest, “He and I have been through so much.”</p><p>“As have we.”</p><p>His hands traveled around to wrap her close to him. </p><p>“He wants to be with me. To marry me.”</p><p>“As do I.”</p><p>The tears had gathered, her vision watery. </p><p>“He <em>loves</em> me.”</p><p>Silence echoed between them as her last words swam between them and the sunlight filtering in from above. This is what it always came down too. He would ask. She would say no. He’d ask why. She would tell him. And then he would let her ago again. </p><p>Her shoulders sagged as she felt the weight of disappointment weigh on her. She had hoped that maybe... she should have known better. Steeling herself she started to pull away only to be shockingly met with resistance. </p><p>A clawed hand skimmed her neck, her cheek, and then tipped her head up. Employing her to heed his request. Unable to resist, her eyes, flowing with tears, she decided to meet the end head on. If this was it, she would look him in the eyes and accept it. Even if it killed and withered her heart to nothing. </p><p>Preparing to drink in the sight of him one last time she was shocked at what she found staring back at her. </p><p>His eyes were glowing, swirling, and radiating. <em>Love</em>. She could see it, could feel it. It washed over her like the first rain of spring tingling her skin before seeping deep into her bones. </p><p>He leaned forward slowly, giving her plenty of time to decide, to choose. She held firm. If this what she thought it was... </p><p>His lips paused before meeting her own. His eyes holding her captive as she held her breath and waited. She felt the soft smile that pulled at his lips, saw it in the softening of his eyes. </p><p>“<em>I love you, Kagome</em>.”</p><p>Her smile, had anyone seen it, would have noted the radiance that exuded from the action as she crossed the short distance between them, and then <em>burned</em>. </p><p>Their lips moved slow at first, testing, waiting, hoping. When it hit them both, they exploded. He flashed them to a cave. Clothes ripped, fingers tangled in hair. Teeth gnashed, fangs grazed. Breathy moans, and whispered words. Cries of elation, and roars of triumph echoed out of the darkness inside. </p><p>All who heard knew. </p><p>The Lord of the West had taken a mate. </p><p>Much later, lying on a blanket of ruined clothes and furs, his mate curled against his naked chest, fingers grazing the mark he had left on her skin, he basked in the glow of his greatest conquest. He had finally reached the end of his journey. His path to Supreme Conquest over. His father had tried to tell him, but he had stubbornly refused to acknowledge the possibility of the route laid before him. Now, after feeling it, hearing it, experiencing it - he knew the truth. Ultimate conquest, strength; it was nothing. It would all fade away, but her - his <em>love</em> for her, and her for him. It would remain. Even after death, when his body was nothing, but dust and a memory, what they had would prevail. </p><p>He felt her breathing hitch, heard her heart rate increase. His head tipped down just as her eyelashes fluttered, and when her eyes landed on him and she smiled radiantly, his chest tightened and warmth erupted out of him and spread. <em>Love</em>. He grinned at the thought and brought his mouth down to her own. Such a foolish emotion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>